


Flagship

by Commandership



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: British Student Culture written by a British Student, F/M, Hades is a shy little babby, Persephone is a confident independent young woman, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: University is tough, nobody is denying that. But sometimes you find someone who makes it a bit easier.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Flagship

Nobody had ever said that university would be easy, especially not for Hades. Standing at six foot six and talking little, he presented an imposing façade which did not lend itself to his chosen profession of primary education or indeed to his shy attempts at making friends. Largely, he had gone unnoticed until the second year when he’d been recruited into his friend and course-mate Hecate’s ‘Stitch and Bitch’ society as treasurer, due to his overwhelming love of both knitting and maths, and met Seph (Persephone on her student card).

Seph was, for want of a better word, cool. With a fuchsia dyed, choppily cut bob, septum piercing and crop-top-and-ripped-jeans aesthetic she’d manage to become a BNOC before the end of her first term but it wasn’t that that had enchanted Hades. She was kind and funny and intelligent and cross-stitched like an absolute champion, but unfortunately all of this made her far, far out of his league. He was thankful for her friendship, and for the conversation she started with him at every meeting, and that would be how it had stayed if not for Hecate’s love life.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She had asked, touching up her lipstick in her front camera. “I’ve been trying to get Athena to go for a drink for a year, but she’s quite difficult to pin down.”

Hades snorted. Athena, president of the fencing, women’s football, women’s rugby and University Challenge societies alongside her dual-honours degree in chemistry and physics, had been chasing Hecate as much as Hecate had been chasing her and it was only with Cupid (BA Hons in Business and Marketing) physically pushing them in a cupboard at Dionysus (BSc in waking up in A&E the morning after) house party that they had actually got their arses in gear.

“I just don’t think I’m the best person to be organising a social.” He told her, biting his lip. “I mean it’s not really my thing, is it?”

“My dear, puritanical little hermit.” Hecate began, twitching the neckline of her distressed Nirvana t-shirt a little lower. “That is why I have asked you to plan it. I mean, you can’t not turn up to a social you’re in charge of. Anyway, Seph is the social queen. She’ll help you.”

Hades felt his cheeks warm and covered it up with a quick nose scratch. “So, what? Should I message her? She’s in the group chat, I’m sure I can-“

“No, no.” Hecate’s overly casual manner as she gathered up her bag and bus pass immediately made him suspicious. “She’s coming over to help. She’ll be here in a couple of minutes.”

Hades gaped at her. “But-“

“Must dash, I’ll get the night bus back and text you when I get in. Kisses!” She trilled as she banged the door behind her.

Hades sat on the uncomfortable sofa, staring at his hands for a few moments. Then he did what any dignified student should do when waiting for a guest. He put the kettle on.  
***  
Exactly 3 minutes after Hecate had left, Hades heard a soft knock on the door. He stopped debating between pink wafers and jaffa cakes, shut the cupboard door and almost hurdled the sofa in an effort to get to the door. As he opened it, he was met with Seph’s enormous grin.

“Hades! I’m so excited for the social!” She exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. Hades went with her enthusiastic attentions in a slightly shocked manner. “I’ve brought loads of magazines and things, we need to think of a theme pronto!”

“I… um, would you like a cup of tea?” Hades asked, the impeccable hosting skills that had been bred into him suddenly forgotten in the wake of enthusiasm and affection.  
Seph grinned again. “I’d love one. Please tell me you’ve got proper milk, from a cow. I’m only allowed almond at home.”

“Of course.” He said, smiling just a little, her enthusiasm really was infectious. “I’ll just-“ But she sprang up and followed him into the kitchen.

“This flat is amazing! I’d love to live on my own, but mum likes to make sure I’m ok. You know, she means well but… god, if I have to eat anymore tofu I’m going to scream.” She smiled even wider. “I’m so pleased you invited me over.” Seph said, as she accepted a very, very milky tea.

Hades smiled shyly as one of his pack padded over, yawning hugely.

“Oh and who is this?!” Seph squealed, dropped to her knees to scratch at the little dog’s ears.

“That’s Russell.” Hades told her proudly, his pack was one of the few subjects he could talk about. “He’s a cuddle bug and a menace to all trouser kind.”

Russell’s eyes went huge and his ears pricked up, as if defying the description of him as a menace.

“Hi Russell.” Seph cooed, rubbing the dog’s belly as he rolled over pitifully. “Oh he’s gorgeous, I’d love to have a dog but, mums. You know.” She rolled her eyes.

He never knew what made him say it, but before he knew it the wrd was leaving his mouth.

“No.” Hades said, simply.

Seph paused and looked up, slightly annoying Russell. “What?”

Hades looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Why not tell her? She’d find out anyway. Might as well head off the inevitable.

“I, um… I never really knew my mum. She… died when I was little and… my dad sent me away.”

Seph stood up and took a step towards him, watching as he stared at his hands and avoided her eyes.

“Away?” She asked, quietly. He knew she was asking what he meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “I’ve been on my own since I was three.”

Suddenly, he was crushed in a hug as Seph stepped forward and flung her arms around him.

“You’re not on your own.” She said fiercely into his shoulder. “Never, ever think you’re on your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> BNOC - Big Name On Campus.


End file.
